


Fate doesn't like to make life easy for Tommy, does it?

by AlannaDena



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also dream's mask is evil, Also minor self insert, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fine if they won't save Tommy from Dream, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid AU, Just good peeps helping via dreams, Late Bloomer Phoenix Tommy, No we don't have ships here, We take cannon and yeet that, and with resources, i'll do it myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaDena/pseuds/AlannaDena
Summary: If you are a hybrid, your features grow in between the age of 3-15, no older with no exceptions, but what if that isn't always the case, what if certain events trigger late transformations? Well, we're about to find out one such story.This is a mix of yeeting cannon during exile and a bit of I take non-cannon and run with it
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Fate doesn't like to make life easy for Tommy, does it?

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes to become what you are meant to be, you must first lose it all
> 
> Also, my self-insert is for about the first 1.5 chapters.  
> Most of the story will be told in my pov until my character gets the boot. My appearance is based on my MC skin.

My Pov

I am a Phoenix, but not just any Pheonix, a guardian Phoenix, it is my job to watch over those flagged with the potential to be a Phoenix from afar. My hair is purple fading to nearly black with a blue orchid flower crown in it, a striped sweater with a few different shades of dark magenta, and a pair of striped dark magenta leggings tucked into black and purple boots. Then when the time is right guide them to gaining their features. My current assignment? A 16-year-old boy by the name of Tommy Innit. He was flagged at an older age than most, and he was just exiled from his home, left in the hands of that man with the evil, cursed mask. This is the Story of how I helped him gain his wings and defeat that cursed mask.

Tommy had been in Exile for weeks now, with only Dream and his ghost of a brother for consistent company. He was starting to lose his fiery determination and the night he nearly did is when I finally received the sign that it was time for him to start to transform, now phoenixes are unique in how the process of gaining one's features begins, instead of growing them automatically like everyone else, a Phoenix's transformation must be triggered, and the usual way to do that is to jump into the fiery depths of the nether. Although that can't happen at just any time, to have it trigger the growth of features, one must first reach one of their lowest points.

Tommy had just laid down on his straw mattress in the tent in Logsted and was out like a light, I then used my magic to enter his dreams, chasing away the darkness that the bad dream that had started up upon falling asleep, and made him look up at me. "Who are you?" "I am Alanna, your guardian Phoenix, and I am here to guide you, for you are not normal, and you have a very important task ahead." "What is that?" "The mask Dream wears is cursed, your task is to obtain the item needed to destroy it. However, there is something you must do beforehand." "What?" "Well, not everyone gets a guardian phoenix, only those with the potential to be a phoenix themselves do, and unfortunately to get your features you needed to reach one of your lowest points. When you awaken, head to the nether and jump into the lava. I will see you there, I will tell you more about your task after your wings grow."

The next morning Tommy awoke and remembering that conversation walked straight out of his tent and to the nether portal. When he walked to the edge of the bridge he decided to take the leap, what's the worst that could happen? When he hit the lava, he didn't start to burn, the only pain was in his back, his shirt giving a ripping sound as wings burst from his back. I used my magic to lift him from the lava and set him on the shore, then he looked up to see me. "You're really here." "Of course, now take this" I handed him a healing potion as well as some food. "The potion will heal the tears in your back then you need to eat, I will explain your task to do with Dream's mask while you eat." He nodded and took the potion then started eating. 

"Dream is under a curse, that mask brings out the worst in people, when he first got the mask it was fine, it hadn't really affected his personality, but it slowly began to put him under a spell the longer he would wear it and now can't remove the mask and it controls his thoughts and actions. The only way to break the curse is to break the mask, and the ingredient need to break the mask is dragon's breath. That is why you lot aren't allowed to go to the end, and if that mask comes in contact with a concentrated dose of dragon's breath it will become brittle enough to shatter." I took a deep breath. "However, only a phoenix can do what is needed to get past the mask's victim and destroy the mask, and I can only be around just long enough to guide you thru the early stages of being a phoenix and to the start of your journey, I can't complete the task myself. Your gonna need allies, and as much as I know you don't like him, your brother Techno is your best bet as your first ally."

Tommy looked at me like I was crazy, then his feathered wing brushed against his back, causing him to look back and realize that this wasn't a dream and that I was right. "How am I gonna convince Techno to help me?"  
"I don't know, but what I do know is that if you can break the mask, you will finally achieve peace on this server."  
"Alright, let's go then."

So Tommy and I went through the portal to Logsted and packed what Tommy needed from there. Knowing the general direction to Techno's place we set off and just before sundown, we spotted a house made of stone brick, spruce, and dark oak. Tommy and I walked up to the door, and Tommy knocked. Footsteps could be heard inside and the door opened revealing Philza, who looked surprised to see Tommy and confused as to who I was. "Dad, we need to talk to you and Tech, is he here?" A muffled "I'm here, you might as well come in" could be heard behind Phil. 

We walked in and Techno was also confused as to who I was. He decided to say, "Alright before we talk, who is this, and where did those wings come from?" Which brought a round of Phil fussing over Tommy because his kid done grew wings!?! 

I decided to answer the question while Phil fussed over Tommy. "My name is Alanna, and I am Tommy's guardian Phoenix." That caused Phil to look at me wide-eyed, he knew what that meant, and now why his 16-year-old son suddenly has wings. I continued, "He needs your help with a task that the implications of which will put context behind all the darkest events in this server's history, I am only here to teach him about his new wings and abilities, and guide him on his path until I must leave." 

Techno and Phil looked between each other, Phil's face full of worry, and Techno's wary expression was troubling.  
"Tommy has been tasked with destroying that mask Dream wears, unfortunately, that mask is cursed." Their expressions looked like a mix of are you serious and oh boy not this again. "The only way to break the mask is for a phoenix to use their power combined with a bottle of dragon's breath to break the spell upon the mask and make the mask brittle enough to shatter. All of the darkest events in this server's history has been under the influence of that mask, Dream is not in control at all."  
Techno took a deep breath at this, and looking at Tommy and me, says, "So when do we start?"

**Author's Note:**

> The bridge scene people keep taking and turning into bad mental health spiraling into burning in lava, I turned into a Phoenix transformation scene.
> 
> Also, little mini fic, while I work on Chapter 6 of Flames can't burn forever


End file.
